


Yours

by Taylorrandi94



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, F/M, Rough treatment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylorrandi94/pseuds/Taylorrandi94
Summary: Sakura and Naruto have been together since the eighth grade but Sakura is suddenly calling it quits right before they graduate and won't even give a reason why. Naruto won't put up with it and is going to make sure she pays for breaking his heart.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 19





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> don't ask.

Sakura sighed as she looked out of her bedroom window. She again thought about the conversation she had, had with her father just a week ago.

_''Daddy, you don't even know anything about him! Please, just give him a chance! I love him!'' Sakura pleaded with her father._

_''I will not continue to talk about this with you girl. Break up with him that Naruto kid immediately!'' Sakura's father ordered her._

_''No! No! I will not! You're being so unfair! Just because he doesn't have any parents or money, you automatically don't like him! It's not right!'' Sakura argued._

_''Sakura Haruno! Just do as I say!'' Sakura's father demanded._

_''Daddy, please, I love him so much..'' Sakura whimpered._

_''Enough. You'll get over it,'' Sakura's father rolled his eyes at his daughter._

_''I will not break up with him,'' Sakura told her father. ''I'm gonna tell mama and she'll be on my side!''_

_''I'm sure she would. Sakura, if you don't stop seeing him, all those big dreams you told me he has, won't mean a thing if I keep him from getting accepted into any college he applies to,'' Sakura's father threatened._

_Sakura's eyes widened. ''Daddy..He's worked so hard..''_

_''I'm going to pay your teachers extra to make sure you two stay apart. Behave yourself, Sakura. For that boy's sake.''_

Sakura's eyes filled with tears again, remembering the look on Naruto's face when she told him she never wanted to see him again. She wanted so badly to tell him she didn't mean it and that it was all her father's doing but she knew better. She had to be strong, for Naruto to have the future he so rightly deserved.

* * *

The next day, Sakura sat down to have lunch with her friends but she couldn't bring herself to eat much of anything.

''Sakura-chan, I really think you should just talk to Naruto,'' Sakura's best friend Ino suggested.

''I can't. I know _exactly_ what he'll do. He'll say he doesn't care what my father does as long as we can be together and he'll forego all of his dreams just for me. I can't let him do that,'' Sakura responded.

''But you're falling apart girl,'' Another one of Sakura's friends, Tenten pointed out.

''It will be worth it if Naruto gets everything he's always wanted,'' Sakura replied.

''He's always wanted you. Since kindergarten, Sakura-chan,'' Another friend, Hinata reminded her.

''I know,'' Sakura whimpered. ''But if I give him the cold shoulder, if I act a little mean, he won't want me anymore. Naruto is a good person, so if he sees that I'm not, he won't bother.''

''What if Naruto does give up? What if he starts a relationship with someone else? Can you really stand that?'' Ino questioned.

''If he's happy, I can stand anything,'' Sakura smiled. ''It's kind of ironic. I had all these plans for us. We would have a romantic dinner, dancing, and I would finally lose my virginity to him on Valentine's Day, we would go off to college near each other, later move in together, get married after a few years, have children together...But now he's going to those things with someone else.

Ino sighed. ''Fine. If you're sure, I could get this guy I know to pretend you two are seeing each other.''

Sakura shook her head. ''I already took care of that. I asked Sasuke to help me out.''

''Your ex-boyfriend, Sasuke? Why him?'' Tenten questioned.

''Naruto has always been jealous that Sasuke and I dated for a while so it will be more believable..he'll hate me more,'' Sakura shrugged.

''I can't believe Sasuke agreed. He usually doesn't like getting involved in other people's business,'' Ino commented.

''He wants my help to ask out Hinata,'' Sakura smirked at the blue haired girl in front of her who was currently blushing.

''Shut up!'' Ino squealed.

''I couldn't! I can't! He and Sakura-'' ''We dated in middle school, Hinata-chan. For two months. It's fine.''

''Heads up. Yellow head is approaching,'' Tenten alerted Sakura.

Sakura wiped her tears away quickly and waited for the person she knew was heading her way.

''Sakura-chan, can we talk?'' Naruto Uzumaki asked his former girlfriend.

''What about?'' Sakura replied without looking at him.

''Sakura..baby, please. It can't end like this,'' Naruto pleaded.

Sakura stood up and looked at the boy who had stolen her heart in the eighth grade. ''Look, Naruto, we had a good time. We had some laughs. But it's over now. There's no need to make a big deal out of it. We'll both move on and meet someone new. Okay?''

''Sakura-!'' ''Hey, Sakura. My parents told me your parents went out of town for a couple of days on business. You want a ride home after school?''

Sasuke Uchiha intervened.

''Sakura..You can't be serious-'' ''I'd like that..Sasuke-kun.''

''Are you kidding me right now? After everything we've been through? After we've spent the last four fucking years together?'' Naruto questioned angrily.

''I enjoyed those four years, really I did. But things change, people change. I'm sorry, Naruto,'' Sakura responded and left the cafeteria to go cry in the girls' bathroom alone.

''Don't worry, loser, I'll take care of her while her parents are away,'' Sasuke slapped Naruto's shoulder before leaving.

''Naruto..'' Naruto's best friend, Kiba tried to comfort him.

''If she thinks she can just walk away and act like I don't exist, she's got another thing coming,'' Naruto growled.

* * *

That night, Sakura watched Sasuke walk over to his car right after dropping her off from school. Sakura sighed and shut the door to go take a shower. Once Sakura got out of the shower, she went back to her room to find some clothes only to come face to face with her angry and hurt ex-boyfriend.

''Naruto-ku-'' Sakura stopped herself from calling him affectionately and just held her towel as tight as she could to her body.

''Sakura,'' Naruto greeted.

''What the hell are you doing in my room?'' Sakura questioned.

''You think you can just push me aside for Uchiha and forget that I exist? That I meant nothing to you!'' Naruto grabbed Sakura roughly by her forearms.

''Naruto, please..'' Sakura tried.

''No! I tried to be nice but you won't tell me why the happiest fucking days of my life, are suddenly over,'' Naruto growled.

''They're just over! I don't have to explain anything! Just get the hell out!'' Sakura yelled.

''If you don't want me anymore, then why do you still have all of our pictures up?'' Naruto questioned.

Sakura froze. She hadn't wanted to take them down. At least not yet.

''I've been too busy to even bother but I'll take them down right now if that's what's bothering you,'' Sakura sneered.

''Fine. Take them down all you want but not before I get something for the four years of my life you wasted,'' Naruto snarled.

''What would that be? An apology? Money?'' Sakura taunted.

''Not even close,'' Naruto retorted and threw Sakura down on her bed before quickly climbing on top of her.

''Get off of me!'' Sakura shouted and fought against him.

''Not a chance, babe,'' Naruto smirked and placed a kiss on Sakura's ankle and went all the way up, switching between legs causing Sakura to shudder with pleasure. ''You like that honey?''

''Fuck you!'' Sakura yelled at him.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. ''You sure about that?'' Naruto suddenly removed Sakura's towel and threw it across the room.

''You're an animal!'' Sakura shouted and attempted to cover herself.

''You made me this way! And you won't even tell me _why_! Tell me why and I'll leave,'' Naruto offered.

Sakura opened her mouth to explain before deciding against it. She knew the love of her life all too well. She couldn't let him give up his dreams just for her. And if he needed to take out his anger on her, so be it.

''I already told you why. Things have changed,'' Sakura told him again.

''You're lying!'' Naruto roared and began to plant kisses on Sakura's neck and chest while she continued to struggle.

''I don't understand why it means so much to you! You're pathetic!'' Sakura's insult fueled Naruto's hurt and he slipped a finger inside of her without warning. '' _Ah_! Take it out!''

''I can't tell you how many times I thought of this while we were together, Sakura-chan,'' Naruto teased. ''Why didn't you ever want to?''

''Why would I want to do anything with you?'' Sakura retorted. Naruto glared at her and stuck another finger in. '' _Stop it_!''

''I'm not gonna stop until I'm done with you. I can feel your innocence, Sakura-chan. I'm gonna take it away and you won't ever be able to forget me,'' Naruto promised.

Sakura's eyes filled with tears but she glared at him. ''I'll forget about it as soon as you leave.''

''Is that so?'' Naruto replied and moved his mouth down her stomach until he got what he wanted and ran his tongue all the way down her pussy before slipping it inside.

''Oh, Naruto! _Oh my god!_ Naruto, please-'' Sakura couldn't get all of her words out with all the sensations going through her entire body. Naruto said something but all it did was cause vibrations through her. ''Naruto-kun, I can't take it anymore! I'm gonna-'' Sakura whimpered as she felt her whole body tingle all over and her toes curl up.

Naruto smacked his lips and let his tongue dart out to lick up the rest of her juices that coated his mouth. ''What was that, Sakura-chan?''

Sakura panted and rode out the aftershocks of her first orgasm. She felt like Naruto had taken a piece of her and she knew if he got what he wanted, she would never be able to forget him. So, she ran. Sakura ran down the stairs when Naruto wasn't expecting it and tried to make it out the front door even while she was completely naked but Naruto reached her before she could and grabbed hold of her. He pushed her against her living room wall.

''The fun is only just beginning, babe,'' Naruto smirked and added pressure to her the hands he had pinned over her head.

''You're hurting me!'' Sakura exclaimed. _Emotionally._ He was breaking her heart.

''It's nothing compared to the hurt you gave me,'' Naruto growled and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, he tore off his shirt, shook himself out of shoes, removed his socks, and grabbed a condom out of his pant's pocket. He hoisted Sakura up so her legs were on either side of him.

''Naruto-kun...'' Sakura whispered just as he pushed his entire length into her. '' _Ahh!''_ Sakura gasped in pain as Naruto continued to thrust into her without waiting for her to adjust to his intrusion.

''I had plans for us, Sakura-chan,'' Naruto grunted between his thrusts. ''Marriage, kids, the white picket fence, but you ruined all of it!''

''I did,'' Sakura agreed as she panted. ''Oh god, Naruto!''

The downstairs phone began to ring but both teens ignored it until Sakuras' mother's voice sounded through the house from the answering machine.

_''Sakura, dear, I know what your father did and I'm so sorry you had to go through that my baby girl. I've talked to him and you don't have to worry anymore. Your father will not harm that Naruto boy in anyway. If you need me or your father to help you explain that you never wanted to break up with him and you only did it to protect him from your dad then just let us know. I love you, darling. Call me back. End of message.''_

Naruto looked from where the phone was to the girl he loved.

''Naruto-kun..Don't stop,'' Sakura pleaded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Naruto's eyes filled with tears but he followed her instructions. ''Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry.''

''Don't be. I should've told you the truth but I just didn't want you to lose everything you'd worked so hard for. I thought you could forget me,'' Sakura explained. ''Oh, Naruto, _faster!_ ''

Naruto growled and picked up his speed so he was pounding into her. ''I could never forget you. You're everything to me. Sakura, baby, you feel so _fucking_ good!''

''Oh, fuck, baby! I'm yours, only yours,'' Sakura moaned.

''Why did you act like you were going out with Uchiha?'' Naruto questioned between his thrusts.

''I knew it would be easier to believe for you and Sasuke wanted my help to hook up with Hinata,'' Sakura answered. ''But you shouldn't have believed it. I don't ever want anyone but you. Please, _don't stop!''_

Naruto placed his lips on Sakura's and carried her back upstairs to her room. He switched them over so Sakura was on top. ''Take it, baby.''

Sakura pulled herself up from Naruto's cock before siding back down, trying to get used to the new feeling. Once she did, she sped up, bouncing up and down, faster and faster. ''Fuck, fuck, _fuck!''_

''That's it, baby! Your little pussy is squeezing me so fucking well!'' Naruto moaned.

''I've waited so long for this, Naruto-kun. I'm so happy,'' Sakura whimpered at the intense pressure that was building in her stomach.

''I've dreamed about this moment for so long, Sakura-chan,'' Naruto pushed Sakura down so he was on top of her again and continued to push into her.

''Oh, god! It's so damn good, baby! _Ah!_ '' Sakura panted. ''Naruto-kun, I can't take much more. I'm going to cum!''

''Cum, baby. Look into my eyes and cum just for me, Sakura-chan,'' Naruto nuzzled her nose with his own.

''Naruto-kun-! '' _Look at me, Sakura-chan!''_

Sakura opened her eyes and looked up to the boy she loved so dearly and let herself feel everything. She and Naruto held hands and watched each other as they orgasmmed.

'' _NARUTO!''_

_''SAKURA!''_

Naruto laid on top of Sakura to catch his breath.

''I love you,'' Sakura whimpered.

''I love you so much, baby,'' Naruto pressed his forehead to hers.

''I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth. You have no idea how much I've hated these past few days without you,'' Sakura admitted.

''Why didn't you?'' Naruto asked. ''You had to have known I wouldn't leave you.''

''I did know that. That's exactly why I didn't tell you the truth. I couldn't let you give up everything just for me. I wanted you to get everything you always dreamed of,'' Sakura explained.

''You are my dream, Sakura-chan. You are..my heart, my life, my everything,'' Naruto confessed.

''I'm so sorry I put you through all this Naruto-kun but I swear I will always tell you the truth from now on.'' Sakura took Naruto's face in her hands. ''You have my heart, my life, my everything.''

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying something new...tell me what you think?


End file.
